ShadowHunters: The City of Amber
by Ryuka.gmm
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si vieras que tu vida es truncada en cuestión de segundos?¿Qué pensarías cuando vieras que tus sospechas toman forma? Ser capaz de responder a esa pregunta que todo ser se ha cuestionado alguna vez:¿Quién soy? Descúbrelo en The City of Amber
1. Capítulo 1: Sombras y Regalos

**ShadowHunters: City of Amber**

_Notas de la Autora_

_Querido lector, si estás leyendo esto, significa entonces que has decidido embarcarte en un relato cuyo contexto fue creado en sus inicios por la autora Cassandra Claire. La historia en la que estás a punto de zambullirte se moverá en el "Mundo de las Sombras", los nefilims y otros seres de índole similar. Advierto que en este relato no aparecerán personajes ya conocidos de esta saga, de esta manera si decidís seguir leyendo no os deberíais decepcionaros por no encontrar ningún apellido como Wayland, Herondale, Mongerstern, Gray, etc. __(En el hipotético caso de que aparezcan algunos de estos apellidos durante la obra, dichos apellidos pertenecen a la obra de la autora Cassandra Claire)._

_Sólo me queda añadir, que cualquier parecido con la realidad, es pura coincidencia; que disfrutéis con la imaginación de una servidora; y por supuesto que esta obra no es ningún plagio, y está escrita sin ánimo de lucro._

_Agradezco cualquier comentario constructivo (tanto positivo como negativo), ya que creo que es importante para desarrollarse tanto como lector, como escritor. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo y espero que te deleites con la lectura._

_Fmdo. _

_ Ryuka_

_

* * *

_

**_Capítulo 1: Sombras y Regalos._**

El suave ruido del ventilador del ordenador y el paulatino "clic" del ratón, era lo único que se escuchaba en toda la habitación. _"La porte San Michael"_ pensó Alicia mientras observaba con detalle la escultura del arcángel tallado en mármol blanco. Podría haberse tirado todo el día observando aquella estatua, esperando a que terminara de rematar con su lanza al demonio que tenía el príncipe de los ángeles bajo sus pies.

¿Has sacado ya las fotos de la cámara Alicia?- preguntó Gisele a su hija.

Eh… sí, en ello estaba ahora mismo.-dijo la chica haciendo un esfuerzo por responder mientras rectificaba su postura en la silla para volver a sus quehaceres.

Antes de que prosiguiera con su tarea y pudiera pasar de foto, su madre entró en la habitación y se fijó en el monitor del ordenador.

Me alegro que te gustara Lourdes, hija.-afirmó Gisele.- Veo que te has obsesionado con esa escultura ¿eh? Sino fuera por papá, estarías allí igual de quieta que esa estatua.- bromeó su madre.

Mamá…no seas así.-contestó Alicia con un tono de reproche en su voz. – Ya sabes cuánto me gustan las esculturas de este tipo. Cuando fuimos al la iglesia del Valle de los Caídos y vimos aquellos ángeles en bronce tan grandes, o en Sevilla, aquel ángel anunciador …

¿Te acuerdas del viaje a Sevilla?¿De lo que …hicimos? – preguntó Gisele abandonando aquel tono jocoso para volverse más serio.

La chica se volvió de su asiento. No comprendía porqué su madre había cambiado de humor tan de repente. Se quedó unos segundos esperando a que su madre añadiera algo más mientras escudriñaba su rostro. Finalmente se limitó a contestar:

Mamá con seis años que tenía cuando hicimos ese viaje, no esperes que me acuerde de mucho.- sonrió mientras volvía la vista a la pantalla de nuevo.

Es verdad hija, con seis años, no creo que nadie se acuerde de las cosas que le ocurren con detalle.- comentó mientras le atusaba el cabello a su hija.- Que descanses cariño.-dijo mientras besaba la cabeza de su querida y única hija.

Tú también.- respondió esta.

Y de nuevo el único ruido que se escuchaba en toda la casa era su ordenador, y el continuo repiqueteo de los dedos sobre el teclado.

Al rato, Alicia comenzó a sentirse muy cansada y con el cuerpo entumecido de estar tanto tiempo con la misma postura sentada en la silla. Si de algo no se hartaba Alicia, era de pasarse horas frente a un ordenador o un libro. Eran sus pasatiempos favoritos. Se levantó de su asiento estirándose como un gato recién despertado de su siesta y se puso a mirar por la ventana de su habitación.

Era una noche cerrada de la que a penas se veían vestigios de alguna estrella debido a las fuertes luces de la ciudad. Madrid era demasiado grande y luminosa, como para dejar pasar el leve titileo de las estrellas. El cristal de la ventana le devolvía como un espejo su propio reflejo, y mientras se peinaba el largo oscuro cabello azabache que caía en cascada casi hasta la cintura, se dispuso a mirar por la ventana. Lo único que verdaderamente apreciaba y merecía la pena de aquellas vistas, era ver el ángel que coronaba el edificio Metrópolis, ya que el piso donde vivían estaba situado cerca de la gran vía.

Aunque hacía largo rato que Alicia había acabado de cepillarse la melena, ella siguió mirando al ángel de bronce negro que de noche se volvía dorado debido a la iluminación. La chica notó de nuevo el cuerpo entumecido, esta vez debido al frío y mientras se frotaba los brazos para entrar en calor, le pareció ver una sombra moviéndose sobre el mismo ángel que llevaba minutos mirando. Por un momento se quedó escudriñando las luces y sombras de la azotea del edificio Metrópolis intentado ver de nuevo "algo", hasta que se dio por vencida achacando aquello al sueño ya que comenzó a bostezar y a notar como la cama llamaba a su cuerpo.

_Sin saber muy bien porqué, apareció un ángel con alas extendidas y tocando una trompeta, como si anunciara la llegada de alguien con su toque…el ángel anunciador… y mientras lo decía para sí, sonó lo que parecía una gran trompeta, como si aquella escultura que adornaba la fachada de la universidad, hubiera cobrado vida, y anunciara la llegada de nuevos visitantes._

_De repente, todo se tornó negro para gradualmente empezar a vislumbrar lo que parecían las punteras redondas de unos zapatos de pulsera. Estos, pertenecían a una niña pequeña sentada en el suelo de un pasillo umbrío y solitario. A lo lejos se oían voces, e intentando prestar atención a lo que decían, escuchó:_

_... pero si tan sólo es una niña. Por… sólo tiene seis años…- habló una voz de mujer sollozando._

_Señores, les ruego que se sienten y se tranquilicen por favor, y sean razonables.- dijo una voz masculina._

_¿razonables? Creo que estamos siendo muy razonables, señor Castillo. Piense por un momento de manera objetiva, y dígame si entregaría a alguno de los suyos para no verlos nunca más. –habló un segundo hombre con un notorio acento inglés._

_Pero la ley….-dijo la primera voz._

_Sus leyes…hace tiempo que dejamos de estar bajo ellas. Así que déjese de demagogias.-dijo el inglés con desdén.- Tanto mi esposa como yo, hemos tomado una decisión sobre el tema que nos concierne, y hasta que ella no pueda decidir por sí misma, nuestra respuesta seguirá siendo un "no" categórico. Buenas noches._

_Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el abrir y cerrar de una de las puertas de aquel pasillo y las pisadas de dos personas que caminaban al unísono y en silencio. La pareja se detuvo ante la niña dormida en el suelo, y como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, la tomó el hombre en brazos mientras la mujer acariciaba el pelo de la pequeña._

_Mi niña… susurró la mujer mientras todo se tornaba oscuridad de nuevo._

Alicia volvió a escuchar aquella frase de forma repetida, como si se tratara de un eco. Le pareció escucharlo de nuevo cuando por fin logró abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la tez clara de su madre a pocos centímetros.

¿mamá? – preguntó la chica recién despierta mientras se restregaba los ojos contra la manga del pijama.

Feliz Cumpleaños cariño.-dijo su madre depositando un dulce beso en la cabeza de la chica.

Sí, feliz cumpleaños Alicia.-dijo sonriendo Michael, el padre de Alicia.

Hoy es mi…-Alicia no pudo terminar la frase a causa del bostezo.

Sí Alicia, hoy es tu cumpleaños. Un precioso 14 de Febrero en el que nuestra hija cumple nada menos que 17 años, ¡toda una mujer!- exclamó su padre con sorna.

¡Papá, venga ya! Ahora no me vengas con lo de "madurar hasta convertirse en adulta", "tomar mis propias decisiones", y demás.- contestó la hija con desdén.

Alicia vio como sus padres cruzaron miradas por un instante y los tres se quedaron en silencio.

Lo que tu padre quiere decir, es que hoy es un día importante y que tiene algo que darte.-comentó de repente Gisele mientras le daba un pequeño empujoncito a su marido.

¡Ah, es verdad! Toma esto es de los dos.- dijo sacando una pequeña caja envuelta.

Alicia salió rápidamente de la cama para coger el regalo y sentarse para abrirlo. Tanteó un poco el paquete para intentar adivinar por su peso que era, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Sonrió a sus padres para justo después comenzar romper el papel que envolvía la caja. Cuando abrió el regalo, se encontró con un marco de foto de plata y una foto de sus padres y ella de espaldas al ángel S. Miguel de una de las puertas de Lourdes. La chica se levantó de repente como si fuera un resorte y abrazó a sus padres de forma efusiva.

Me encanta, es precioso, de verdad. Muchas gracias a los dos.- dijo Alicia aún achuchando a sus padres.

La verdad es que tardamos un poco en decidirnos. Nos alegra que te guste la sorpresa. Además, eso está bien, porque aún no acaban ahí.- dijo su padre con entusiasmo.- señoritas, les ruego que se arreglen. Hoy tenemos varios sitios a donde ir y …

¿Pero papá, y tu trabajo? ¿y el instituto?- miró la chica extrañada a sus padres.

Verdaderamente tienes un problema, Alicia. ¡Mira que no saber que hoy es Domingo!

Una carcajada general resonó en toda la casa. Sin duda hoy va a ser un buen día- pensó Alicia.

La familia Lainghurst, se dedicó a visitar el centro comercial, la librería para deleite de Gisele y Alicia, así como ir al cine, comer y cenar en buenos restaurantes, etc. Los padres de Alicia no es que ganaran grandes sumas de dinero, pero vivían cómodos y sin muchas ostentaciones, tan sólo lo necesario y poco más.

Tanto Alicia como sus padres, iban comentando alegremente todas las cosas que habían hecho a lo largo del día, enumerando los ricos platos de la cena que habían tenido en uno de los más prestigiosos restaurantes italianos de todo Madrid, mientras caminaban al parecer, sin rumbo alguno.

Bueno, ya hemos llegado a nuestra última parada por hoy.- anunció Michael a su familia. Madre e hija se miraron la una a la otra sin saber muy bien qué había de especial en aquel lugar.- Aquí chicas, mirad esto.-dijo señalando a un cartel que había junto al portal de un edificio.

Jornada Nocturna de puertas abiertas del ¡edificio metrópolis!-gritó entusiasmada Alicia.- Eso quiere decir …

…que podemos subir a la azotea y tener unas bonitas vistas.-terminó la frase su padre.

Alicia arrastró a sus padres con impaciencia al interior del edificio. Estaba deseosa llegar arriba y ver por fin de cerca aquel ángel que contemplaba todas las noches desde su ventana. La joven estaba tan contenta con aquello, que la ilusión la había convertido en la pequeña Alicia de hacía 10 años. Al llegar a la azotea, ella no paraba de ir de un murete a otro contemplando desde arriba lo diminutas que se veían las personas, como si fueran hormigas. Y allí, estaba iluminado con una luz dorada desde abajo que hacía que el negro se volviera oro durante las horas que permanecía la noche en la ciudad. De repente, Alicia recordó la sombra que creía haber visto la noche anterior, y pensó entonces que podría haber sido un pájaro posado en la escultura, o su propia mente jugándole una mala pasada a causa del sueño.

Papá, ¿podrías hacerme…?

¿una foto?- volvió a terminar el padre la frase de su hija.- Estaba todo planeado.-dijo guiñándole un ojo.- Ponte tú también cariño.-dijo dirigiéndose a su esposa.- ¡Sonreíd chicas!

Hoy ha sido el mejor día de todos.-susurró Alice a su madre que le estaba abrazando para la foto.

Me alegro cariño.- dijo su madre tras saltar el flash de la cámara.- Cierra los ojos Alice.- le pidió.-Ya puedes abrirlos.- le instó Gisele a su hija.

La chica notó que en su pecho notaba algo frío al tacto con la piel, y cuando bajó la cabeza descubrió que su madre le había colgado del cuello el medallón que siempre llevaba su madre con una especie de dibujos semejantes a las runas celtas con una pequeña piedra dorada.

Mamá… es tu colgante favorito.- dijo con reprochandole a su madre.

Quiero que te lo quedes.- le sonrió esta mientras abrazaba entre sus brazos a Alicia.

Perdonadme que rompa este momento tan tierno.- dijo Michael con humor. – pero hay una última cosa, tomad, Feliz día de San Valentín.-felicitó a las dos mientras le entregaba una rosa a cada una y besaba ligeramente a su esposa.

Después de que la familia echara un vistazo más a las vistas contempladas desde aquella azotea, decidieron marcharse a casa, al fin y al cabo, el día siguiente era lunes, y todos tenían que trabajar. Salieron del edificio Metrópolis, enfundados en sus correspondientes abrigos y bufandas, de vuelta a su hogar. El matrimonio iba abrazado mientras que la hija caminaba al lado de su madre, llevando los tres el mismo ritmo. Se había hecho tarde, y por extraño que pareciera, las calles estaban silenciosas y sin un alma en ellas. Alicia vio como su padre echaba la vista atrás de vez en cuando, y cuando entraron en una de las pequeñas bocacalles de la avenida, le pareció escuchar el sonido de unos pasos que no procedían de ninguno de ellos y fue entonces cuando miró hacia atrás, descubriendo que tres hombres caminaban en silencio tras ellos. En aquel momento, Michael instó en susurros a que caminaran más rápido, como si hubiera leído la mente de Alicia al ver a aquellos tipos. No sabía muy bien porqué, pero a ella no le inspiraba nada bueno lo que estaba pasando, menos aún cuando al acelerar el paso la familia, lo hicieran también aquellos tres transeúntes. Alicia comenzó a respirar un poco más tranquila cuando vislumbró el portal de su casa entre las luces y sombras de las farolas. Gisele rebuscó en los bolsillos de su abrigo hasta encontrar las llaves del portal, y justo cuando iba a meterla en la cerradura, se oyó decir por detrás:

Buenas noches.-

Buenas noches, señores.- dijo Michael de forma cortés.

Mis colegas y yo nos hemos quedado sin pasta, nos preguntábamos si ¿podría darnos algo de dinero o quizás algo de valor?- preguntó con voz ronca uno de los individuos.

Me temo que ni mi familia, ni yo llevamos nada de eso.-respondió el padre de Alicia de forma serena.- Si nos disculpan.- dijo intentado zanjar la conversación.

Me temo que no es posible, señor.-dijo el transeúnte más delgado, arrastrando la palabra señor para recalcarla.-Por un momento lo he creído, pero su mujer está un poco nerviosa, me parece que ella no sabe mentir tan bien como usted.- dijo riéndose a carcajadas mientras le daba un codazo a uno de sus "colegas" para que se riera también.- Dadnos todo lo que tengáis.-finalizó sacando la hoja de lo que parecía una navaja.

Gisele comenzó a sollozar en silencio mientras rebuscaba en su bolso para sacar la cartera y dar todo el dinero que llevaba encima, así como el anillo de casados que llevaba en sus dedos, Michael recogió en sus manos lo poco de valor que llevaban tanto él como su mujer.

No tenemos más que esto. No queremos problemas.-dijo el padre de Alicia mientras lo depositaba todo en el suelo.

La chica- dijo el más corpulento de aquellos tres, y que había estado en silencio todo el tiempo.

Es verdad…vamos tú también, haz como tus padres y suelta lo que tengas.- soltó uno de ellos con brusquedad.

Alicia se abrió un poco el cuello del chaquetón y dejó entrever la cadena con el medallón que momentos antes le había regalado su madre.

…ese medallón. Traedlo.-comentó el más corpulento de los tres atracadores.

Vamos, ya has oído muñeca, suéltalo.

No lo hagas Alicia.-ordenó su padre a Alicia mirándole de reojo.- Me temo que no podremos entregarle tal cosa. Es una reliquia familiar, carente de valor.-explicó mientras se interponía entre los atracadores y ellas.

Odio los salvadores.- dijo el de la navaja escupiendo las palabras.-Vamos, quítate de en medio, y tú suelta ese estúpido medallón, no tengo toda la noche.-fue entonces cuando le puso la navaja en el cuello a Michael.

De repente, Alicia vio como su padre estaba haciéndole una llave en el cuello al que le había amenazado con una navaja.

Gisele, Alicia ¡Corred!- chilló a su familia mientras el ratero gritaba de dolor.

Estúpido.- insultó el más corpulento. Fue entonces cuando se giró Alicia y vio como su padre era apuñalado por la espalda con la navaja.- Encárgate de él.

¡NOOO! ¡PAPÁAA!.-gritó Alicia emborronándose la vista a causa de las lágrimas.

¡CORRE ALICIA!¡CORRE!-dijo la madre de esta mientras tiraba del brazo de su hija.

Ambas mujeres echaron a correr por aquellas estrechas calles adoquinadas. Alicia vio como de repente pasaba un borrón a su lado y se paraba en seco delante de su madre.

No podréis escapar, señoritas.- dijo el que había sacado la navaja.

No van a escapar.- sentenció el que había apuñalado a Michael que ahora chorreaba sangre de su boca y con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Madre e hija se vieron acorraladas por aquellos dos individuos, mientras apoyaban espalda contra espalda para cubrirse la una a la otra.

Te quiero Alicia.- susurró su madre.

¿mamá?- preguntó Alicia, pero Gisele ya no la escuchaba.

¡Adriel! – Alicia vio un fulgor plateado saliendo disparado de la mano de su madre a la pierna de uno de los atracadores. -¡HUYE ALICIA!-gritó su madre mientras uno de ellos se lanzaba hacia Gisele y le atacaba.

¡Maldita zorra nefilim!- oyó decir al atracador mientras la chica salía corriendo de aquellas calles.

Alicia siguió corriendo mirando siempre hacia atrás con los ojos anegados en lágrimas de pura angustia y terror, asegurándose de que nadie le perseguía, fue entonces cuando chocó con algo y chilló de pura desesperación, pensando que iban a matarla a ella también.

Eso ha dolido.-dijo con tono jocoso una voz diferente a cualquiera de las que había oído antes.

La joven se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba, y aunque veía de forma borrosa pudo comprobar que no era ninguno de sus perseguidores, sino un chico rubio de ojos dorados.

Corre…vienen a por mi…mis padres…-tartamudeó turbada por la conmoción y aún tirada en el suelo.

¿Estas herida?- preguntó el chico señalando a su abrigo mientras la ayudaba levantarse.

La chica negó con la cabeza observando manchas oscuras y rojizas que habían aparecido en su abrigo. Ella se echó a llorar pensando que aquella sangre pudiera ser de alguno de sus padres, y una risa gutural retumbó por toda la calle….

Quédate aquí.- dijo el chico poniéndose delante de ella a modo de protección.

Debe de ser mi día de suerte.- dijo aún riéndose y relamiéndose parte de la sangre que tenía en la cara.-Eres el segundo de tu calaña que me encuentro esta noche ¿sabes?- comentó el más robusto de los asaltantes.

También es mi noche de suerte, voy a estrenar mis cuchillos contigo ¿sabes?- contestó en inglés de forma irónica, haciendo caso omiso del comentario anterior.

Te va a costar cara esa chulería, nefilim.- rugió el delincuente.

Alicia estaba mirando atónica, era como si la vista le estuviera jugando una mala pasada, ya que a veces le parecía ver colmillos asomándole de los labios a su perseguidor, así como unos ojos muy oscuros y casi inhumanos. De forma inesperada, aquel ser oscuro se abalanzó sobre el chico que la estaba protegiendo, la criatura hizo ademán de darle una especie de zarpazo, el cual esquivó con una grácil agilidad. Alicia vio como una sombra avanzaba por detrás deslizándose rápidamente entre los pies del ser oscuro, clavándole en el muslo algo punzante que brillaba con el mismo fulgor que había visto antes. El ser cayó al suelo y rugió por el dolor que sentía en la recién herida abierta. Fue entonces cuando apareció otro fulgor plateado, esta vez de las manos del chico rubio, el cual, aprovechando que el ser oscuro estaba con una rodilla en tierra y distraído por el dolor, saltó hacia él, apoyándose en el hombro de aquella criatura, seccionándole limpiamente el cuello, mientras se dejaba caer al suelo a la espalda de su contrincante. La sombra del suelo se levantó resultando ser otro chico que parecía algo más fatigado que el rubio.

Dave, uno de ellos ha escapado. –habló en inglés jadeando aún por la batalla.-Los otros dos han muerto, pero…traigo malas noticias.-dijo esta vez en español, mirando con sus ojos azules a Alicia.

¿Mis…mis padres… mis padres…han?- tartamudeó Alicia, mientras lágrimas caían sin cesar rodando por sus mejillas. De repente todo alrededor de Alicia se tornó negro y fue sintiendo como las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo y caía a cámara lenta al suelo.

Con la misma agilidad demostrada en batalla, Dave recogió a la chica antes de que cayera inconsciente al suelo, como si fuera una de tantas otras veces que la hubiera alzado en brazos.


	2. Capítulo 2: Oscuridad

ShadowHunters: City of Amber

_Capítulo 2: Oscuridad._

_Un ángel de alas extendidas…como si anunciara la llegada de alguien con su toque…_

Alicia se despertó con la imagen aún reciente del ángel que aparecía en sus sueños. Parpadeó un par de veces, intentado acostumbrarse a la luminosidad que entraba por la gran ventana. Fue entonces cuando vio que había una figura recortada por la luz. Alicia aún estaba somnolienta, y pensó que aquella figura era una mala pasada que le estaba jugando su estado febril.

Debo de estar delirando.-se echó la mano a la frente notando calor en ella. Ahora creo ver un ángel.-dijo susurrando Alicia mientras encontraba similitudes de aquella figura con la que recordaba del edificio Metrópolis.

En cierta parte así es.-contestó una voz burlona en la habitación.- Buenos días, _Alice_.- la figura que antes estaba apoyada junto a la pared de la ventana, cruzó la habitación.

De repente se abrió la puerta del cuarto, apareciendo una mujer de mediana edad.

Por fin has despertado. Estábamos preocupados por ti, Alicia. Veo que ya has conocido a Dave.- dijo la mujer mirando como se cerraba la puerta de la habitación mientras se sentaba en una silla junto a la cama.

Alicia se incorporó de repente en la cama, despejándose totalmente y con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas. _No era un sueño, verdaderamente había alguien aquí-_pensó.

Parece que te ha vuelto la fiebre.- comentó la mujer adulta.-puedo llamar a …

No, no se preocupe, estoy bien.-zanjó rápidamente la chica mientras alisaba las sábanas de la cama a modo de serenarse. Alicia contempló su alrededor y fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba en un hospital, sino en una habitación de alguna casa antigua. Grandes ventanales ingleses adornados con cortinas hasta el suelo en color borgoña, muebles en madera oscura- pero… ¿Dónde estoy?¿Quién es usted?¿cómo sabe mi …?-

Soy Samantha Nimsburg.-se presentó cortando la batería de preguntas que había improvisado rápidamente la chica.-Sé que tienes muchas preguntas que necesitan respuesta, pero creo que antes, deberías de vestirte y desayunar un poco.-comentó mientras se levantaba de su asiento y alisaba los pliegues de su falda.- Cuando estés lista, Rose te indicará el camino.

¡Espere! ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en usted?

La hemos salvado y cuidado de la mejor manera posible. Este es un lugar seguro.- dijo finalmente cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Fue entonces cuando Alicia reparó en la otra persona que estaba en la habitación. Una chica de más o menos su misma edad, que estaba de pié sosteniendo lo que parecía ropa y una pequeña bandeja con comida. Ambas permanecieron en silencio, mientras que el único ruido que se escuchaba en la habitación era el leve roce de las ropas que había depositado Rose a los pies de la cama.

He preparado un poco de té y unas tostadas. Espero que sea de tu agrado.-comentó la chica rubia en un español forzado.

Gracias.-respondió Alicia viendo como su respuesta hacía sonreír a Rose mientras mordisqueaba una de las tostadas.- ¿No eres española, verdad?-preguntó con curiosidad.

Rose se sonrojó un poco, mientras se atusaba algo nerviosa la trenza rubia que caía por uno de sus hombros.

Lo siento, sé que mi español es horrible…-se disculpó azorada.-soy galesa.

No te disculpes, tu español no es tan malo como crees, sólo que tienes un acento muy fuerte.-sonrió Alicia hablándole esta vez en inglés a la chica.

¿hablas mi idioma?-preguntó sorprendida Rose.

Sí, mis padres…-una punzada de dolor atravesó el pecho de Alicia mientras volvía aquella sensación de escozor a sus ojos.- eran ingleses.-finalizó más seria que antes.

Rose se percató del cambio de humor de Alicia, he intentó cambiar de tema para abandonar aquel silencio incómodo.

Me han pedido que te prestar algo de ropa.-comentó Rose dando un par de golpecitos a las prendas allí depositadas.-Están muy desgastadas, pero te pueden servir.-dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Fue entonces cuando Alice fue consciente de que llevaba un pijama en lugar de su abrigo, y su camiseta y vaqueros favoritos.

¿Dónde está mi ropa?-preguntó azorada.

Lavándose. Estaban…sucias.

Alice sabía que la chica había evitado decir que realmente sus ropas estabas ensangrentadas. No quiso pensar en ello o se pondría de nuevo con aquel molesto escozor en los ojos. Así que simplemente le dio un último trago al té y se levantó de la cama, observando el par de pantalones vaqueros y camisetas que había traído la chica galesa, para al final elegir una camiseta turquesa y unos vaqueros desgastados.

Vamos, te indicaré donde puedes ducharte, mmm…¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó de repente con sus ávidos ojos verdes.

La chica se quedó unos segundos pensando en la voz que le había dado los buenos días, hasta que finalmente dijo:

Alice Lainghurst.

Encantada, soy Rose Shieldon.-contestó muy sonriente esta.-No sé como no se me ha ocurrido preguntarte el nombre antes, Alice.-comentó la chica azorada.-bueno démonos prisa, tía Samantha estará esperándote pronto.-dijo Rose mientras empujaba a la chica fuera de la habitación.

Durante el camino hacia el baño, Rose fue indicándole a Alice los distintos pasillos y direcciones a tomar, para llegar al baño. A la recién llegada, le pareció en un primer momento un camino intrincado y sinuoso, del cual no se acordaría de nada a la hora de volver a su habitación. Todo lo que Alice había visto, eran largos pasillos con paredes de fría piedra, que a veces estaba revestida con tapices en donde se veía siempre un ángel de alas extendidas alzándose sobre un lago. La joven galesa notó como la otra chica se rezagaba porque se había parado frente a uno de los tapices.

Vamos, entra por aquí, ya hemos llegado.-azuzó

Alice se acercó un poco más al tapiz, haciendo caso omiso de lo que le había dicho Rose y admirando la belleza de este y del ángel que lo decoraba a modo de tema principal. Fue entonces cuando le vino a la mente como acto reflejo, la visión que había tenido justo al despertarse de aquella figura recortada por la luz que invadía la habitación, y el recuerdo de un nombre.

¿Quien es Dave?-preguntó con curiosidad.

¿Cómo lo has cono…? No. Prefiero no saberlo.-comentó con tono reticente.- Como se las apañará siempre para estar metido en todos sitios.-susurró más para sí que para la propia Alice.- Es…supongo… que se podría decir, que es la irritación de casi cualquiera que viva entre estas cuatro paredes. No creo que sea mal tipo, pero a veces… es bastante difícil de tratar.- confesó esta. – En cualquier caso, ya los conocerás a todos. Y ahora, dúchate. Yo estaré esperándote aquí fuera para acompañarte después a la biblioteca.-dijo Rose complaciente.

Alice asintió levemente, aún pensativa por los comentarios de la otra chica y entró en el baño. Este, era bastante amplio, más de lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver en su día a día, y luminoso debido a una pequeña claraboya que había en el centro del techo. Cuando entró en la ducha, lo único que realmente le apetecía era estar bajo el agua caliente durante varios minutos sin moverse un ápice, intentando ordenar sus recuerdos. Agachó la mirada descubriendo que aún tenía consigo el colgante de su madre. Lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho y justo entonces empezó a recordar el momento en el que su madre le obsequió con aquel colgante en la azotea del Metrópolis; el momento en el que ella misma vio como les seguían aquellos tipos; el momento en el que habían apuñalado a su padre; el momento en el que su madre se debatía buscando una oportunidad para que huyera su única hija; el momento en el que corría como alma que lleva el diablo aterrorizada y deseando que todo aquello fuera parte de una pesadilla; el momento en el que se vio acorralada por aquel que estaba embadurnado en la propia sangre de sus progenitores, rugiendo de pura rabia y con ojos salvajes y malévolamente oscuros; el momento, en el que aquel chico de pelo azabache anunciaba lo que Alice más temía perder en este mundo: a sus padres.

Agradeció estar sola, aunque fuera sólo por breves instantes, y rompió a llorar consciente de sus recuerdos, observando que los rasguños que se había hecho al caer estaban allí, que habían sido testigos de aquella fatídica noche. Tenía muchas preguntas, sentía mucho dolor. Por desgracia, Alice sabía que no existía ninguna manera de hacer que sus padres volvieran, pero también sabía que con lágrimas y de brazos cruzados no se solucionaba nada. Estaba sola, no le quedaba nadie en el mundo, ya no quedaba nadie a quien le importara su existencia.

Nadie irrumpió en aquel servicio, pues los sollozos eran ahogados por el sonido del agua agolpándose en la piel desnuda de Alice, fue en aquel momento en el que decidió que sólo en ese instante, se abandonaría al llanto y el dolor, hasta que sus lágrimas dejaran de brotar.

No supo decir, cuánto tiempo estuvo así: diez minutos, media hora ¿quizás? Cuando se sintió un poco más serena, se lavó, se probó la ropa de Rose, la cual le quedaba como anillo al dedo, y se desenredó la larga melena, dejando que cubriera toda su espalda. Antes de salir por fin, para encontrarse con Rose, se aseguró en uno de los espejos, que sus ojos grises no estuvieran rojizos por el llanto y que el medallón se hallara oculto bajo las ropas.

Creo que tenemos la misma talla.-comentó sonriendo a modo de saludo la galesa.

Sí, eso parece.-se limitó a contestar Alice.

Sígueme, la biblioteca no queda muy lejos de aquí.

Esta vez el camino a la biblioteca, desde allí parecía fácil, no había torcido en ninguna esquina, tan sólo habíamos llegado al final de uno de los pasillos, encontrándose con una gran escalinata que descendieron. Alice notó que su acompañante se miró la muñeca, consultando la hora, supuso ella. Justo al pasar por una de las puertas del pasillo que habían tomado a la derecha, se oyó el abrir de una puerta:

¡Ey Rose!¡Rose! ¿Puedes echarme una mano?-preguntó una voz masculina.

Ambas chicas se dieron la vuelta para comprobar quien había sido el que había aparecido en el pasillo.

¡Eh...sí, voy!-contestó dudosa Rose alzando un poco la voz para después girarse a Alice.-Mira, sigue hasta el final del pasillo. Allí en la biblioteca es donde tía Samantha te está esperando.

Rose, a este paso, hoy carbonizo la comida…-volvió a decir la voz masculina.

Ya voy, ya voy. Siento no poder acompañarte.-se disculpó.- Nos vemos luego.-se despidió Rose mientras echaba a correr por mitad del pasillo.

La chica avanzó en silencio por el pasillo, escuchándose tan sólo el suave caminar sobre la alfombra que adornaba gran parte del pasillo. A medida que ella se iba acercando al final del pasillo, pudo vislumbrar una puerta de doble hoja labrada en madera. Unos rayos de sol y varias voces acaloradas, se escapaban de la sala debido a que la puerta se hallaba entreabierta. Alice se detuvo un poco antes de llegar a la puerta, intentando escuchar algún retazo de la discusión.

Todo esto es una locura.-dijo una voz femenina.

No comprendo porqué ha de ser un problema para ti, Cathering.-respondió esta vez una voz calmada y masculina.

¿¡Sólo un problema! Nos has creado más de uno al traer a esa mundana.-espetó la chica de nuevo.

No podíamos dejarla allí, compréndelo.-se disculpó una segunda voz masculina.

Podríais haberla llevado al instituto de Madrid, y así no haber puesto en peligro la vida de mi hermano.-comentó más furiosa aún la voz que contestaba por el nombre Cathering.

Lo intentamos, y no encontramos a nadie, Cathy. – alegó de nuevo la segunda voz de chico.

La única solución plausible era esta.-contestó resolutivo el otro chico.

…no lo creo, no lo apruebo. No entiendo porqué habéis traído una mundi al Instituto. Si hubiera estado yo allí…-dijo de nuevo la voz femenina.

Alice se acercó un poco más a la puerta, viendo como el chico de pelo leonado se disponía a replicar cuando Samantha gritó de repente:

¡Suficiente! No quiero escucharos discutir más sobre este tema. Pase Alicia.

La chica no se había dado cuenta que se había acercado demasiado, y que en ese momento todas las miradas reparaban en ella. Abrió tímidamente una de las hojas de la puerta, mientras vio como una chica de pelo azabache se acercaba hasta ella mirándola de forma furiosa.

Mírala. Ni si quiera es de aquí. Ni si quiera habla nuestro idioma… -comentó en tono displicente la chica.

Siento contrariarte.- contestó Alice cortante en un perfecto inglés.

En cuestión de segundos, las cara de los presentes habían pasado del enfado al puro asombro. Alice vio como una sonrisa maliciosa se iba dibujando en el rostro del chico de pelo dorado, mientras que Cathering iba adquiriendo un fuerte color rojizo en sus mejillas mientras apretaba los puños hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos (de pura rabia y enfado contenido, supuso la muchacha), marchándose finalmente de allí con paso airado.

El chico de pelo oscuro suspiró y susurró pesaroso:

Hablaré con ella.- sonrió al pasar al lado de Alice.

Pase señorita Alicia, tome asiento.-dijo Samantha ofreciéndole asiento en el sillón mientras notaba como la seguían un par de ojos dorados.

Gracias. Puede llamarme Alice, si lo prefiere.-comentó Alice mientras miraba de reojo al chico.

Dave, sino te importa…

No, no, no me importa, adelante.-dijo en tono condescendiente acomodándose junto al lado del sillón donde estaba Alice.

Dave Holleman.-dijo Samantha en tono serio y fulminándolo con la mirada.

No frunzas tanto el ceño, o te saldrán arrugas.-dijo con tono burlón justo antes de cerrar la puerta de la biblioteca.

Alice vio como a Samantha le temblaba ligeramente el labio de puro irritación. Aspiró aire fuertemente, en un ademán de calmarse, mientras tomaba asiento junto a Alice. El rostro que mostraba Samantha, denotaba agotamiento, preocupación, y unas ojeras de llevar varios días sin dormir. La chica ya se había preparado para lo peor, y se había prometido a si misma, que no lloraría delante de nadie. La voz de la mujer la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Alice, ¿te vez capaz de contarme lo que realmente ocurrió la otra noche, cuando…?

¿…iba con mis padres?-terminó la frase la chica.- Sí se lo contaré, pero dígame una cosa antes.- Alice respiró profundamente preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de decir.- ¿Mis padres…han…han muerto?-dijo atravesando con sus ojos grises a Samantha, mientras arañaba con las uñas sus vaqueros.

Esta la miró atónica. No parecía esperarse que la chica fuera tan directa, o que tuviera el valor suficiente para preguntar aquello sin contemplaciones. Sólo pudo asentir en silencio mientras cogía las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas y le daba un leve apretón.

Lamento mucho su pérdida.

La chica había seguido manteniendo la mirada de Samantha, dándose cuenta que, aunque era la frase típica que se solía decir en estos casos, pareciera realmente apenada por ello. _Como si realmente lo sintiera de verdad_-pensó la chica.

Tengo otra pregunta antes de contarle nada. Desde luego esto no es ningún hospital, así que dígame, ¿A dónde me han traído? Esto no se parece a ningún edificio que haya visto antes en Madrid.-comentó la chica recordando las paredes de piedra decoradas con tapices y grandes cristaleras.

Eso es porque, no estamos en Madrid, Alice.


	3. Capítulo 3: Exilio

_Comentarios de la Autora:_

_Bueno, después de unas largas semanas, he conseguido terminar el tercer capítulo de este primer fic que hago de Cazadores de Sombras XDDD. Tenía especial interés en terminarlo antes de que llegara este fin de semana (que es que en mi tierra hacemos puente ! XD).Quiero dedicarle este capítulo en especial a **Teemi**, por ser la primera en dejarme un comentario y en leerse el fic. Además de que me alegra saber que le haya gustado lo que ha leído hasta ahora ;)_

_Espero que disfrutéis con ello. Y espero vuestros comentarios ! ^^_

_Besotes!_

* * *

**_Capítulo 3: Exilio._**

Eso es porque, no estamos en Madrid, Alice. Nos encontramos en Londres, Inglaterra.-confesó Samantha.

Alice se volvió hacia la mujer con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida de encontrarse no en una ciudad distinta a Madrid, sino de encontrarse en una ciudad fuera de su propio país. Un millón de ideas y cuestiones empezaron a bombardear la mente de la chica, la mayoría negativas y sin un buen final.

¿Por qué me han sacado del país? ¿Acaso…acaso estoy secuestrada?-se atrevió a preguntar Alice con todo su cuerpo en tensión y temiendo la respuesta.

¿secuestrada?-preguntó sorprendida la mujer.-Oh no, por supuesto que no.-comentó mientras el corto y puntiagudo pelo se zarandeaba de un lado a otro.-Estás aquí por tu propio bien, por tu propia segurid…

Los ojos grises de la chica se volvieron fieros contra Samantha, buscando respuestas mientras su dolor se tornaba ira:

Pues dígame entonces porqué, por mi propia seguridad, me han arrastrado fuera de mi país, porqué nos atacaron aquellos hombres, porqué… mis padres están ahora muertos, porqué no puedo tan siquiera ir a llorarle a sus tumbas, porqué debo de confiar en ustedes, porqué esta ocurriendo todo esto…-finalizó susurrando Alice al borde del llanto.

El labio de la mujer se volvió una fina línea. La suave luz que se filtraba por uno de los grandes ventanales, arrancaba destellos cobrizos del pelo de esta, a la vez que hacía más notoria algunas pequeñas arrugas, y marcaban aún más el color oscuro que había bajo sus ojos. Seguramente, por la edad, podría ser perfectamente su madre, aunque en aquel momento le pareció más mayor, debido a la fatiga, el cansancio y un posible indicio de insomnio. Aún así se veía que en su juventud había sido una mujer de gran belleza, que aún perduraba.

Por un instante, algo le pareció ver brillar en el cuello de la mujer, que captó la atención de la chica. Era como si fuera un ligero destello plateado, que enseguida lo atribuyó a algún tipo de cadena que llevara colgada del cuello Samantha.

En estos momentos no puedo explicarle mucho más de lo que ya se le ha dicho. Sólo puedo decirte que estás a salvo, y que estamos investigando las muertes de sus padres. Si relataras lo que sucedió la otra noche, quizás podamos averiguar algo más, para que así, pronto puedas volver a tu país si así lo deseas. No te estamos reteniendo, Alice. Te estamos protegiendo. No creemos que se trate de un simple hurto que se haya ido de las manos. Aún queda uno de ellos suelto, y mientras no lo cojamos y no averigüemos qué querían exactamente de tu familia, seguirás bajo nuestra protección.-dijo con voz firme y sincera

Entonces… ¿soy como una especie de testigo protegido?-preguntó extrañada la chica intentando sosegarse un poco. Samantha asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

Sacarte del país era la única opción para que no te ocurriera lo mismo que a tus padres, puesto que no encontramos a ningún otro familiar tuyo, y las…-dudó por un instante.-…autoridades competentes no podían hacerse cargo de la situación en ese momento.

Por eso, cuando Alice había pensado que se había quedado sola en el mundo, y que ya no habría nadie que se preocupara por ella, no era una exageración de adolescente. En su caso era un hecho, y uno difícil de afrontar. Ni tíos, puesto que sus padres eran hijos únicos, ni abuelos, ya que murieron o bien cuando sus padres eran jóvenes o bien al poco de nacer Alice. No había nadie en el mundo en ese momento, que echara en falta a ninguno de los Lainghurst.

Se podría decir, que la familia Lainghurst, estaba casi extinta.

Soy hija única, al igual que mis padres.-_eso explica que no tenga tíos ni primos_-pensó la chica.-Mis abuelos no llegué a conocerlos.-contestó secamente.

Comprendo.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio en la biblioteca, escuchándose tan sólo el canto de algún mirlo en un cercano jardín, mientras el sol crepuscular iba dejando de iluminar la gran habitación.

Mi nombre es Alice Lainghurst, hija de Gissele y Michael Lainghurst. El nombre de soltera de mi madre era Gissele Thustar. De padres ingleses, mientras que yo tengo nacionalidad española. De ahí que hable su mismo idioma y con fluidez, señora Nimsburg. Mis padres, quisieron que fuera políglota. Ellos se casaron aquí, en Londres, pero por tema de negocios se trasladaron a Madrid, ciudad donde nací, crecí y he vivido durante mis 17 años de edad, hasta hoy.

La chica continuó dando datos sobre su familia o sobre ella de manera autómata. A medida que avanzando en su relato, se iba sintiendo con más fuerza, como si su cuerpo se preparara para un gran salto, e iba hablando cada vez más deprisa a medida que se iba acercando al día de su cumpleaños, día en el que las grandes superficies se aprovechaban de los enamorados y ponían todo tipo de artículos de colores rojos y rosados con motivos cursis de corazones, flores y ositos de peluche; todo para regalárselo a sus parejas.

Se suponía que un cumpleaños, es el día en el que el protagonismo para una persona está garantizado. No es que Alice quisiera que todo el mundo se fijara en ella, ni mucho menos. Era más bien que todo aquello, la hacía pasar más desapercibida aún, puesto que en ese día, en lugar de ganar perdía protagonismo. Su día especial, sólo era recordado por sus padres y por los horteras corazones gigantes que parecían reproducirse como setas en los escaparates de las tiendas.

Había llegado el momento en el que el relato se volvía cada vez más lúgubre. La chica sintió que ya no almacenaba fuerzas a medida que hablaba, sino que más bien las agotaba. El instante en el que la pesadilla se tornaba realidad había llegado: era el momento de hablar sobre cómo habían muerto sus padres. La mujer se inclinó un poco más hacia la chica, no quería perder detalle de esa parte en concreto de la historia.

A veces, el relato se veía interrumpido por preguntas que le hacía Samantha, pregunta sobre a dónde exactamente habían ido, en qué trabajaban sus padres, amistades de la familia, etc. Cualquiera que escuchara las respuestas, llegaría a la conclusión de que la familia Lainghurst, era una familia normal y corriente: del montón.

Una suave luz dorada bañaba la estancia debido a las diversas lámparas de pared situadas a ambos lados de la estancia. Alice se dio cuenta que no sabía ni qué hora era, ni cuántos días llevaba allí,…estaba desorientada. Una nueva pregunta la sacó de sus cavilaciones:

Dígame Alice, ¿cree que sus padres podrían haberse visto envueltos en algún negocio ilícito? ¿Cree que podría ser un ajuste de cuentas?

Por el amor de Dios: ¡NO!-exclamó la chica con los ojos aún abiertos por el asombro y el enfado que le había causado esas últimas preguntas. El cansancio la estaba volviendo irritable. Tenía demasiadas cosas rondándole la cabeza, demasiadas preguntas hechas por Samantha.-Ya le he dicho que mi familia éramos gente sencilla, casera. Nada raro en ella.-explicó un poco más calmada y con voz cansina.-Ya le he explicado lo que sucedió, y lo que esos cabrones le hicieron a mis padres.-dijo con rabia en su voz.

¿Serías capaz de reconocerle?

Por su puesto.-contestó muy segura de sí misma.-Nunca podré olvidar esos ojos…

El ruido de alguien llamando a la puerta desconcertó a las dos.

Pasa.-contestó Samantha alzando un poco más la voz.

Una cabeza rubia asomó de forma tímida por el umbral de la puerta doble.

Siento interrumpir, tía Samantha. La cena está lista.-anunció Rose.

Creo que por hoy hemos terminado, Alice.-comentó Samantha mientras le daba un par de palmaditas sobre el muslo a Alice. Un leve ruido surgió de las tripas de la chica y esta se sonrojó mientras se abrazaba un poco la barriga.-Tú estómago te lo agradecerá.-comentó riéndose mientras se levantaba del sofá.

Samantha encabezó la marcha en silencio por los diversos pasillos, mientras las muchachas la seguían hasta llegar a una puerta por donde se escapaban de la rendija haces de luz, un delicioso olor a comida recién hecha, y murmullos de varias voces procedentes de la habitación. La mujer abrió la puerta sin más, de manera que se acallaron las voces y el pasillo se viera inundado unos instantes por el cálido ambiente, rico aroma y luz dorada.

Vamos, pasad, u os quedareis con la cena helada.-comentó alegre y con urgencia una voz masculina, mientras las tres entraban por fin al interior de la estancia.

Alice empezaba a notar y acostumbrarse a que toda estancia de aquel edificio era por definición grande, amplia y luminosa a la par que acogedora. El salón, o mejor dio, el salón comedor, tenía como motivo central una gran mesa robusta de alguna madera noble y oscura que la chica en ese momento no pudo determinar. Platos rebosantes de comida variada y muy colorida adornaban la mesa, al igual que varias bandejas, y el servicio dispuesto pulcramente para siete personas. Las paredes de la estancia estaban pintadas con un tenue azul Prusia, decoradas aquí y allá con algunos cuadros con motivos de la campiña del país, supuso Alice. Reparó en el grupo formado por los chicos que había visto antes en la biblioteca cuyos murmullos se apagaron al poco de abrirse la puerta y entrar Samantha en la habitación, mientras que un hombre grande, corpulento y sonriente terminaba de colocar una jarra de cristal finamente labrada, llena de agua.

La cena está servida.-anunció él. – Tome asiento donde desee, señorita.-dijo refiriéndose a Alice, mientras esta asintió levemente. Los tres chicos se sentaron en el ala derecha de la mesa, dejando el asiento que presidía la mesa libre, mientras que Rose se sentaba en el lado izquierdo, justo frente al chico que anteriormente había salido de la biblioteca en busca de su hermana; y Samantha se acercaba en silencio hacia el asiento que levemente había retirado de la mesa el hombre, esperando a que la mujer se sentara presidiendo la mesa.

No seas tímida Alice.-comentó Samantha mientras se acomodaba en su asiento al igual que lo hacía ya también el hombre.

La chica meneó un poco la cabeza hacia los lados, en un intento de despejarse y elegir asiento, pues ella había esperado hasta que todos se sentaran antes que ella para evitar sentarse en el lugar habitual de alguien. Rose la miró con una sonrisa amplia mientras daba palmaditas en el asiento que quedaba libre a su lado, para que se sentara junto a ella. Cuando por fin se acomodó habló de nuevo Samantha:

Creo que aún no se han llevado a cabo todas las presentaciones pertinentes. A Rose ya la conoces. Y él es Mathew.-dijo señalando al hombre corpulento de pelo rojizo.

Todo un gusto, señorita.-habló Mathew cuya cara estaba salpicada de pecas aquí y allá.

Y mis hijos, Cathering, Ethan y Dave.

Era extraño concebir que aquellos tres chicos fueran entre ellos hermanos. De Cathering e Ethan no se extrañaba en absoluto, es más sino se lo hubieran dicho lo hubiera sabido de igual manera, puesto que el parecido era tal que podían ser perfectamente mellizos. Ambos de tez clara, ojos de un azul intenso enmarcados por cabellos lacios y negros como el azabache. Es más, la chica había heredado los mismos rasgos faciales de su madre, al igual las arrugas que se formaban en la cara al hacer algún gesto en particular. Pero Dave… él era distinto. Todo él era dorado, tanto que podría pasar por un león o un sol humanizado. Sus cabellos rubios estaban ligeramente ondulados; de tez pálida con un ligero toque dorado; y sus ojos eran del color de la miel o del oro líquido._ Eran tan distintos aquellos tres hermanos, quizás fueran hermanos de madre solamente. Hijos de matrimonios anteriores_-pensó Alice.

Encantado.-sonrió el chico de ojos azules.

Nos hemos visto antes.-comentó Dave divertido, el cual se sentaba justo frente a Alice quien le miraba con estupefacción.

Y ella es Alice.

Encantada de conoceros.-contestó cortésmente Alice desviando la mirada hasta Samantha.

Y ahora que nos conocemos todos, ¡Qué aproveche!-exclamó jovial Mathew.

En seguida se empezaron a escuchar los sonidos característicos del entrechocar de los cubiertos con las bandejas y vajilla que estaban dispuestos sobre la mesa. Se había instaurado un silencio tan espeso, agobiante e incómodo, que pareció disgustarle a Mathew tanto como a Alice.

Bueno Alice, ¿te han enseñado ya el ins-edificio?-preguntó él con los ojos verdes iluminados por una sonrisa afable.

Los baños, la biblioteca, y…pasillos, muchos pasillo.-contestó la chica mientras hacía memoria de los sitios en los que había estado de ese edificio.- Este sitio parece un laberinto…-susurró.

Deberíais de enseñarle algunos de vosotros el lugar.-comentó él, tenedor en mano mientras señalaba a los tres hermanos.- Créeme, llevo varios años aquí y aún así a veces me cuesta trabajo recordar el camino para ir a determinada habitación.-comentó con desdén a Alice mientras pinchaba algo de ensalada en su plato.

Llevas razón Mathew.-corroboró Samantha.- Después de cenar, haced el favor alguno de acompañar a Alice a su habitación y mañana enseñadle la casa.

¿Para qué? No tendría que estar por aquí mucho tiempo. En cualquier caso, encargaros vosotros.-comentó Cathering refiriéndose a los chicos.

Cathering.-dijo con autoridad su madre.

Estoy demasiado ocupada como para encargarme de …

No se preocupen. Puedo arreglármelas sola.-contestó Alice a modo de acabar la discusión.

Eso es lo que deberías haber hecho desde un principio y no…

Basta, Cathering. Ya hablaremos luego, jovencita.

Yo me encargaré de enseñarle la casa, madre.-comentó Ethan.

Cathering miró entre sorprendida y dolida a su hermano. Aquello pareció ser la gota que colmaba el vaso.

No me lo puedo creer. ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa? ¿Es que el hecho de que esté una mundana entre nosotros os nubla razón o qué?

Quizás a nosotros no. Pero parece que a ti sí.-contestó Dave.

Toda la culpa es tuya, Dave. Tomaste una decisión errónea, que hará que todos carguemos con las consecuencias. Mamá siempre ha sido indulgente contigo. Y todo porque mataron a sus padres…-el ruido de una de las sillas arrastrándose interrumpió a la morena. Era Alice que se había levantado de su asiento. No quería escuchar más.

No sé si "mundana", será un insulto de la zona, o alguna forma despectiva para referirte a mí. Tengo un nombre al igual que tú, y me llamo Alice. Siento que la _estúpida_ muerte de mis padres y el hecho de que yo esté aquí te moleste tanto. Créeme si te digo que estamos de acuerdo en que no debería de estar aquí. No sé quienes sois, ni a qué os dedicáis, sólo me habéis repetido una y otra vez que estoy a salvo y que confíe en vosotros. A mi me habéis arrastrado fuera de mi país, hasta aquí sin preguntarme ¿sabes?-dijo clavando sus ojos furiosos que ahora se habían tornado casi negros a pesar de la luminosidad de la habitación. – Pero tranquila tan pronto como pueda me marcharé de este lugar.- dicho esto, notó que empezaron a escocerle los ojos como cuando estaba a punto de llorar. Antes de que eso ocurriese saldría disparada de allí. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Sin esperar respuesta alguna sobre lo que acababa de decir, salió dando un portazo y corriendo por los pasillos sin rumbo, a medida que se alejaba de la explosión de gritos y voces procedentes de la discusión que acababa de abandonar en el salón.

Los chillidos fueron perdiendo intensidad a medida que Alice se alejaba. De repente se encontró con una gran escalinata. Decidió subir por ellas puesto que recordaba que había bajado unas escaleras con Rose en el trayecto para ir de su habitación a la biblioteca.

Siguió caminando por aquellos pasillos, iluminados tenuemente por la luz que entraba de los ventanales. La chica no recordaba que hubiera visto algo parecido cuando había ido con Rose, pero quizás simplemente no había prestado demasiada atención a lo que había a su alrededor, salvo los tapices con motivos de ángeles bordados. Entonces fue cuando llegó a una encrucijada de tres pasillos, y aquello si que no le sonaba de nada. Definitivamente, estaba perdida, así que Alice optó por seguir por el camino de en medio, al menos así sería más fácil de recordar por si tenía que volver sobre sus pasos.

De nuevo se encontró en un corredor revestido por tapices, lo que animó a pensar a la chica que quizás no se había perdido después de todo. Cuando llegó al final del pasillo, se encontró frente a una escalera de caracol que iba hacia el piso superior. Sin pensárselo dos veces, ascendió por ella, llegando a lo que parecía un jardín botánico o un invernadero.

Había multitud de plantas, de diversos tamaños, tipos y colores. Algunas desprendían un aroma fresco, como una brisa en primavera, mientras que otras olían como aquellos perfumes caros y sofocantes como los que suelen emanar de las ropas de las ancianas.

La chica recayó en que en uno de los laterales al entrar, había una escalera de madera apoyada en una trampilla situada en el techo. _¿Será el desván?_-se preguntó Alice. Comprobó que no había nadie, y decidió saciar su curiosidad. Una ráfaga de aire frío agitó los cabellos de la chica impidiéndole ver, pero en seguida supo que estaba no en el desván sino en la azotea del edificio.

Por el aspecto que tenía el tejado, bien podría tratarse de un edificio histórico o bien de una antigua iglesia. La fachada parecía ser de piedra al igual que el interior del inmueble, salvo por los tejados que eran de teja oscura, pizarra tal vez.

Alice giró sobre si misma adquiriendo una visión global del entorno donde se situaba el edificio, sorprendiéndose al ver a lo lejos una silueta fácilmente reconocible aún en la noche. Iluminado con luz dorada, se recortaba el Big Ben y el parlamento inglés, destacando frente a cualquier luz o edificio que hubiera a su alrededor; frente a un Támesis que producía el contraste con sus oscuras aguas iluminadas por la luna creciente.

Ya le había dicho Samantha que se encontraban en Londres, pero no había visto nada hasta ese momento que demostrara que efectivamente, ella se encontrara allí. Fue entonces cuando Alice se sentó prácticamente en el borde de la azotea abrazándose las rodillas. Notó el medallón de su madre, que aún pendía de la fina cadena de plata, y lo apretó entre sus manos y la ropa mientras comenzaba a sollozar en silencio, sin importarle el frío húmedo de Londres, o cualquier otra cosa. Hubo un momento en el que recordó como solía consolarla su madre cuando era pequeña, bien porque no pudiera dormir o porque lloraba cuando se había hecho daño en las rodillas al caer, y entonces se puso a cantar aquella canción de su infancia.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no recordaba cómo seguía la melodía. Eso le hizo sentir una punzada de dolor y nostalgia. Hacía tiempo que no había escuchado esa canción de boca de su madre, y ya nunca tendría oportunidad de escucharla más. Se quedó en silencio mientras vagaba por sus recuerdos luchando por recordar, hasta que oyó un ruido procedente del otro lado del tejado. _Quizás sea alguna paloma_-supuso la chica.

¿Con ganas de volar? Puedo echarte un cable en eso. Pero un consejo: cierra la boca antes de llegar al suelo.

No. Esperando a que tú me hagas una demostración.-contestó ella lacónicamente. Aspiró profundamente y miró de soslayo hacia donde creía que provenía la voz. -¿Dave, verdad?-preguntó con voz cansina mientras veía que efectivamente se trataba del chico de cabellos rubios, ahora plateados a causa de la luz proyectada por la luna.

Es bonito ver como las mujeres recuerdan tu nombre.-comentó acomodándose en una de las paredes cercanas.

¿Aunque el motivo por el que te recuerden sea malo?-preguntó Alice mientras se giraba para ver a su acompañante.

Ha habido buenas…experiencias.-confesó sonriente. No veo porqué plantearse que exista un recuerdo negativo sobre…

¿Sabes qué? Prefiero no saberlo.-dijo Alice poniéndose en pié mientras se sacudía la arenilla de los vaqueros.- Es más, no me interesa en absoluto. Me voy a la cama.-dijo Alice dejando a un Dave plantado en la azotea mientras ella desaparecía ya por la trampilla del invernadero.

Bajó las escaleras de caracol dando puntapiés a cualquier piedrecita o grieta que se cruzaran en su camino. El dolor y el pesar habían desaparecido tras un creciente enfado. La chica no sabía que le molestaba más, si el hecho de ser un estorbo para Cathering, el hecho de no saber nada sobre dónde estaba o quienes eran en realidad, o la arrogancia de Dave. Parecía que la amabilidad no era precisamente uno de los puntos fuertes de ninguno de los dos. _Menuda panda de…_

¡Ouch!-había chocado contra algo.

¿Te has hecho daño?-dijo amablemente una voz masculina.

La chica alzó la vista encontrándose con una mano extendida y un par de ojos azules.

No, no. Perdona es que no iba mirando por dónde iba.-intentó justificarse azorada mientras aceptaba su mano para ayudarse a levantarse.- Gracias.-dijo algo sonrojada cuando finalmente se encontraba de nuevo de pie.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro cuando de repente iniciaron los dos a la vez una frase.

Las damas primero.-contestó Ethan haciendo un ademán con la mano, haciendo sonreír levemente a Alice.

Está bien. ¿Podrías acompañarme hasta mi habitación?-la chica comprendió que la pregunta parecía dar a entender que se estaba insinuando al chico, al tiempo que se coloreaban su mejillas.-quiero decir…que me he perdido y…no sé donde estoy ni donde está mi habitación, y… ¡Dios, este sitio es un maldito laberinto!-exclamó exasperada. El chico comenzó a reírse, parecía que el hecho de que Alice se encontrara en esa situación le parecía muy cómico, y eso hizo que la chica le echara una mirada iracunda.

No pretendía ofenderte.-se excusó el chico dejando a tras toda risa.- Lo siento. No te preocupes, te acompaño. Tu habitación no está muy lejos.

Como bien le había dicho Ethan, su cuarto no quedaba demasiado alejado de donde estaban, ya que el recorrido no duró más allá de un par de minutos.

Ya hemos llegado.-anunció el muchacho dando un par de golpecitos en el marco de la puerta.

La chica abrió la puerta comprobando que efectivamente era la habitación donde había despertado pues aún seguían algunas de las ropas prestadas de Rose sobre los pies de la cama.

Gracias. Si no me llego a chocar contigo, creo que hubiera dormido en uno de esos pasillos.-comentó la chica con media sonrisa.

Lo hubieras encontrado tarde o temprano.-contestó él devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Bueno, buenas noc…

Espera.-dijo colocando una mano en la puerta.-Disculpa a mi hermana. Se deja llevar y…es demasiado protectora. No tomes en cuenta lo que ha dicho antes.

Quizás ella llevaba razón, pero eso no quita haya sido muy desagradable…-contestó la chica dolida, recordando aún alguno de los comentarios de Cathering.

Ya es que a veces puede lleg…

Tranquilo. De todas maneras, pronto dejaré de estar aquí, y dejaré de ser una molestia para todos. No tengo intención de quedarme mucho tiempo.-comentó Alice cortando la frase del chico.

Buenas noches entonces, Alice.-se despidió el muchacho comprendiendo que la conversación había quedado zanjada.

Buenas noches, Ethan.- contestó esta, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.


End file.
